


Aftercare headcanons // Mikey

by AliasLua



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasLua/pseuds/AliasLua
Summary: This is a tumblr ask! It reads:Can we get some aftercare headcanons for Mikey? I dont know if you write smut but you can tone it down if you want... love the way you write him.Thank you so much for the ask! I do write SMUT, but this will be my first time posting about it! Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Aftercare headcanons // Mikey

Your body was covered with a thin layer of sweat. You were panting. Your right leg twitched twice before you swallowed and felt the bed sway with the weight of his body as he fell on your side.

The differences in state between you two were humiliating. You were clearly exhausted, consumed, completely drained of any physical capacity for at least three hours, and him... Well, Mikey was panting too, but that was it. No half hooded eyes, no twitching members, just some slightly heavy breathing. You were used to it. You know he could go more two, maybe three times. 

You felt when his arms pulled you close, holding your body against his chest, his breathing calming. He kissed your forehead and then your mouth, smiled and asked:

"Did I hurt you?" 

"Never" You answer honestly, still recovering from the wave of adrenaline and pleasure you just experienced. 

He raises his head and chest and using one hand he inspects your thighs and belly. You were full of bite marks and some purple spots but that wasn't out of the ordinary, he then slightly turns you on your back, stroking your butt cheeks. You couldn't see it but you knew from the tingling pain that area was probably marked too. He lays on the pillow again, pulling you close for the second time. Completely cuddled in his arms, you felt loved, cared for, protected. 

"Are you thirsty, Baby?" You were. "Want some water?" 

"Yes but I don't want to let go of you." 

"You don't have to, my clingy Princess" he says, reaching for the bottle strategically placed on the bedside table. You drink and the water feels like liquid stamina to you. 

"Do you think I am clingy?" You ask, returning the bottle. 

"Yes, but I love it." He answers and drinks some of the liquid himself "I think we should take it easy next time... You may have trouble sitting the next days."

He can feel you smiling against his neck. He's probably right - it was definitely worth it, though. With your hands, you reach the back of his shoulders and start to place kisses in his neck and shoulders, you can feel him churring quietly. One of his arms supporting your back while the other still caressed your bottom. A familiar heat started to build itself in you again, maybe your were underestimating yourself, maybe you could give him another rou- MIkey suddenly jumps, startled, you could feel your heart racing when you looked up worried trying to understand what had scared him and...

"Oh my god! Y/N! You will not believe it!

"What???" You ask

"I AM LAYING IN BED WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD!" 

You hit him with the pillow. "Mikey! You scared the shit out of me!" He was laughing while trying to deflect your strikes. "No, no! I MEAN IT! SHE'S HITTING ME WITH A PILLOW RIGHT NOW!"

It took two seconds for him to immobilize you. Pressed again the bed, your two wrists trapped by his hands, he placed his lips in your neck, kissing it. He kissed your whole face, your eyed, ears, nose, cheeks and when it got to yours lips, he stopped and took his time, savoring the taste of your mouth, you returned his gesture with the same enthusiasm. The make out session reminds yourself of the sign in between your thighs but before you could incite anything, he laid down in between your breasts.

He was breathing peacefully and you could feel his breath slow down as time passed. The weight of his head just enough to create a comfortable balance as his arms held your waist. You felt your eyes heavy while he caressed you back, so comfortable so cozy so safe...

"Baby?" He asked. Looked like you were the only sleepy between the two of you. "Yeah?" You did your best to not sound too drowsy.

"Does fire have weight?" "What?" "Does a house on fire weighs more than a house who isn't?"

"I dunno" you said, failing at your task to disguise your tiredness, he looked at you and smiled. "I will ask Donnie than."

Giving you one last kiss before you were long gone to dreamland, he smiled against your cheeks and whispered: "I love you."

"I love you, Mikey."


End file.
